


The Illusion Of You

by halogenmoonlight, Hedge_Cock



Series: Phantom Delusion AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Oneshot, Phantom Ruby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sonic Forces, some - Freeform, the phantom ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenmoonlight/pseuds/halogenmoonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock
Summary: Shadow reaches out to the planets fallen hero and he receives a reward for his help.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Phantom Delusion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079063
Kudos: 28





	The Illusion Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This work is missing lots of context but I haven’t uploaded in awhile ( and this is actually a decent work) so I figured I’d upload it. To Contextualize it, me and hedge_cock made one of those sonic forces au’s All the kids are talking about. Basically, Sonic forces never happens and Sonic stumbles upon the ruby before Eggman or The Jackal Squad. The ruby seems to be too much for the hero to handle and he ends up antagonized by his friends : ) due to the insanity of his power trip.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot to mention...he’s irreparably horny because of his power trip.
> 
> (Edited by Hedge_cock!)

The pair of speed skates skidded to a stop, causing the dark hedgehog to inhale sharply. He took in the familiar sights of what Sonic opted to call his 'playground'. It was the dismantled site of one of the doctor's notorious bases. The doctor was some sort of distant relative to his, right? He supposed it would have been a damn shame if he was a family man, considering he killed his 'family' years ago. He was terribly lonely and left with a distaste for maniac villains.

Although he supposed every rule had an exception...

He swallowed, stepping forward once more, his eyes still holding their lingering gaze. Dismantled machinery littered the area and not much was left of the doctor's old base. Construction of some childish slide and some other makeshift equipment that he didn't bother to ask Sonic about were all that was left in the wake of the old complex. The area was mostly covered with long grass, which swayed violently in the wind, certain blades even possessing a flower or two. The fractions of the dystopian factory that remained appeared to have lost the battle with nature. Vines covering the last of the debris, hugging it around itself in a violent grip. He huffed.

_'Nature takes back everything, be it through the force of time or the blunt force of a crazed blue hedgehog.'_

He stumbled through the field, swallowing again. It was some pathetic attempt to ignore his anxiety. He began heading towards the tool shed he knew way too well. It was their little secret after all. Shadow sighed a little too fondly at the memory, like he was still some simple teenager thinking of his simple boy crush. It was only a few weeks ago he took him here to show him where he lived. No one else knew about it, but it was where he resided now. It was where he'd gone after acquiring that damn gem the first time, and he'd trusted Shadow enough to show him.

> _'Well, since you're just like me, now! Or I'm just like you, I should say. Heh...' Peach arms reached up to rub the back of his head. ' 'M not smart enough to call it a lab, but it's where the 'thinking' happens, although 'it' did most of the work for me.' A bitter frown met the hedgehog at the thought. A simple gander at the clawed up chest littered with old and new scars showed his pain. He was horribly lonely without it, 'But... at least_ you're _not gonna tell me I'm wrong to call myself a hero— Anyway, it's just kinda where I live.' Once again, he shrugged, flashing a weak smile. The kind that made the darker hedgehog’s heart flutter. ' When Tails isn't forcing me to sleep for his science projects. —but come on! I'll show you inside,' the blue blur huffed, placing a hand on the knob to the shed._ _'I love it here! It's where I run to when I need to hide.'_

_'He kissed me the first time we came here...'_

Shadow fiddled with his hands, staring up at the building. It was Sonic's private domain. Where they'd shared that intimate moment of his first kiss.

_'Was it Sonic’s first kiss, too?'_

He wondered if he was selfish for capitalizing on Sonic and his friend's greatest tragedy. It wasn't like anyone knew about their relationship, or ever would. He couldn't help but be happy over it. Half the fears of his childhood self had vanished in an instant. A wreck like him? Dating celebrity and hero Sonic _the_ Hedgehog, his bitter rival?— In his adolescence, that idea was laughable! 

Despite that... growing up, he always felt so tender around Sonic. Even way back then, the reassurances of the blue speedster- the kind words shown to him as an adolescent- helped guide him down a better path. The path that led to him saving the world time and time again. Not to mention the way how his green eyes always sparkled when he talked to him... he wondered how Sonic had felt all those years ago.

He wondered if it was worth asking the blue speedster.

Somehow, those memories still managed to evoke those fuzzy feelings in his chest. It was funny how in Sonic's adulthood, specifically his spiral into villainy, he'd come to Shadow, of all people, first, as genuine as he always had been. He had come to realize as he had long talks with the hedgehog- about past bad decisions- that he was fond of this genuineness. The resonating conversations about his- not Shadow's- urge for destruction just to feel something again, possessed deeper meaning. They showed trust, which was something Shadow hadn't experienced in years. Sonic never lied or put on an act for Shadow, even in his darkest moments— did he?

He swallowed, extending an obsidian arm forward towards the shed's handle. He knew Sonic's past with villainy was complex. He'd described to him his emotions over the phantom ruby countless times. How it was more than a weapon to him, how it simply became _part_ of his lifeblood. The stone- thinking with him, feeling with him, like an organ beating in his chest. His golden heart had been replaced with dark power. Almost literally, too; he recalled Sonic's countless nightmares where his own claws sunk two inches deep into his skin- trying to find the cavity in his chest.

And still, Shadow had given the gem back to him.

In a quick motion, the dark hedgehog turned the knob. He knew Sonic was here. He couldn't explain it, but running into the area, he had sensed it. Not even a gut feeling; he just _knew_ it. Besides, he'd already checked Sonic's other favorite spots. So sure enough, when he swung the door open, he began to stare at the azure hedgehog. Sonic had his hands slammed down over the table, with the shiny icosahedron in front of him. The sight confirmed his suspicions: the hedgehog had gone to be alone with his lost prize.

"Shadow..." He uttered, breaking the silence. His eyes remained fixated on the purplish ruby, while Shadow tried not to stare too much. The object itself had a whirlwind of colors that in itself fucked with his head and sense of personal reality. It would be better to not get lost in that. Although it was hard not to stare, Sonic didn't exactly possess much in his toolshed he called home. He only had some notes, the table he worked with, a bookshelf, and a dirtied air mattress in the corner. The ruby and Sonic were far more interesting. They were the reason why he was here.

He wasn't ready for Sonic to whip his head around and face him. He swallowed as green eyes peered into him. "What do you want Shadow..?" He asked softly. Or, he didn't ask, did he? He _spoke_ softly, fixating his gaze on him. Sonics gaze lowered, and then it _lowered_ , a smile curled around his lips. 

A devilish smile, too—

Shadow froze feeling heat pooling into his cheeks, _Oh Chaos,_ the confidence the other had— the mischief of it all. How dare he be so attractive while trying to take over the world with his delusional-illusional tomfoolery? Killing whatever he deemed expendable? That just led to his brain considering Sonic, towering over him and wiping blood off his cheek, wearing that sly smile of victory he always wore. Or it reminded him of when he'd taken him to burn down some old base, and how the same devilish glint in his eyes back then was present, as he watched the flames rise _— Shit_. Sonic could step on him and he was sure he would find it alluring. Obsidian ears twitched. He looked around, hearing a buzzing in the back of his mind— annoying enough to give anyone a migraine. He assumed Sonic had some fan system or machine running. 

_It was kinda hot though. The ex-goody-two-shoes grinning sadistically, cracking up at all the wrong things..._

Who knew Shadow liked bad boys. Here he'd been thinking he was one.

Peach paws placed themselves on the edges of his muzzle this time cutting him off from his thoughts. His cheeks burned bright red at the action. _Wait—_ Peach paws? He hadn't even seen Sonic take his gloves off. He was shocked he'd left the ruby for even a second— he couldn't possibly tap into it without holding it, right?

Sure- it was energy-based, and Sonic had very well connected himself to the rubies energy, but that didn't mean he could still use it without holding it. Right...?

He was safe here, he had to be. This was Sonics domain, but that didn't mean he'd use him. No, sonic wouldn't use him if he didn't want to be used. Sonic wouldn't harm him unless he wanted to be harmed—

"I want you," Sonic giggled, he shut his eyes, rubbing his nose against the other's for a split second. The sensation was cold on his nasal, but awoke a warm feeling in his chest. The sincerity of the action was flustering. Sonic hummed thoughtfully as he began to slide his hands down the sides of the other male. Shadow felt himself freeze as the blue blur traced down the sides of his body, from his upper chest, to his hips, and then pausing abruptly. Sonic licked his lips, wearing that same stupid grin on his face. He held onto Shadow, spinning him around briefly. The darker hedgehog felt his face flush again, he gripped his hips, 'sweeping him off his feet' so to say, and gently placing him down on the mattress. Shadow hummed thoughtfully.

His ass met a surprisingly soft surface, he was left feeling like he'd just sat down in a pile of silk itself. The surface shockingly soft and warm. He shut his eyes inhaling before exhaling a pleased sigh.

'I want you'? His brain echoed, a peculiar word choice from Sonic. Perhaps he didn't mean it sexually. They weren't to that stage yet, clearly. His mind and body were just in the gutter. Maybe he meant it as in the lover’s way- as in he wanted him with him, or he wanted him to join him. 

No, not that last one. It wasn't laced with venom, the way others had used it in the past.

He barely even had time to connect his thoughts, his eyes widening as he felt a pleasurable sensation hit his crotch. He swallowed nervously at the sight in front of him. The other adult was rubbing his hands, slowly, almost painfully slow, up and down dark thighs. Shadow found himself murmuring in a mixed hum of pleased surprise and confusion. Sonic chuckled, grinning as he continued petting the sensitive fur and skin in a slow up and down motion. 

"It might be something more than wanting, Shadow, " Sonic smiled, a specific amount of pressure applied as he rubbed down. He found his heart starting to pound within him. It was slowly drawing him in, the soft onslaught of pleasures beginning to warm his body. "Yeah— I _need_ you," He smiled. Shadow felt lost as Sonic spoke to him. He was teasing him, right? There's no way he planned on getting him off or anything. Sonic was being weird for the sake of being weird—

As if on cue, peach lips crept up to meet him. Shadow froze, his eyes widening to the gesture. He shrugged, but he kissed back as the blue speedster continued to play with him. Despite being busy, Sonic's lips worked their way over his. He felt embraced by the other and relished the way Sonic was pulling and pushing back constantly. He let out some pleased noises as Sonic continued. 'Hungrily' was the only way he could describe how he was kissed. 

He wasn't even aware that he'd been quiet all this time, but between the hands in between his legs and the glorious kiss, he was getting a bit buzzed.

He barely suppressed a whine when the kiss broke. Sonic only laughed to his distress. It was very gentle, how he laughed. Playful almost— playful like when he had first met him. He stared at the other, a frown resting on his face.

"Do you ever think about that, Shadow?" Sonic continued to rub with one hand, before lifting his now free one to touch the side of his muzzle. 'Loving.' Shadow found himself repeating the word in his head— but there wasn't another word to use for how he was being treated. "How I'm your boyfriend now? And you're mine..."

He couldn't explain it, but he found his face going red yet again. Had either of them ever said it out loud like that? Something had connected them now. He was right. Sonic loved him, and he was Sonic's boyfriend.

Yeah... That sounded about right. He groaned a little, his face still flush from the blue hedgehog's 'generous' gestures. He looked up at him, freezing as Sonic merely made direct eye contact with his lover. He smiled as the speedster began to scratch the side of his cheek. It wasn't much, but it was enough to draw a smile and a swish of his tail out of him. Shadow's face contorted into a frown, lifting his hand to touch the other. He let it rest there. He bit his lip as the speedster continued rubbing his leg, carelessly spreading his legs open a little wider as he proceeded to rile him up. 

Sonic licked his lips, smirking slyly at the other. He ducked his head down at lightning speed. Before Shadow even knew what was happening, a soft moan escaped him. He felt the suckling sensation right above his crotch. He shifted his body to the sudden pleasure on impulse, only for peach paws to pin him back down,

"Oh no, you don't— I need you right here. _You're mine_ , Shadow the Hedgehog." he felt his face redden once more. He blinked a little at use of his full name, swallowing. The words were laced with sweetness but were also oddly possessive— he felt his heart fluttering at the idea.

He was Sonic's? And Sonic needed him—?

His thoughts were cut off by another low moan escaping him. He hissed a bit as Sonic found a particularly sweet spot in his lower region and made use of it. It was quiet, but he could tell it was heard by the flicking of blue ears. 

"Relax, baby. Let me be the star of the show for once? I bet you like that." he murmured, lifting his head to glance at Shadow before returning to his work.

Sonic's movements were deliberate and slow. It was like torture, if torture was incredibly sexually stimulating and relaxing. The darker hedgehog found himself panting under him, with the occasional moan or groan as his lover continued. He felt pleasured, sure, but he hardly felt like he was getting anywhere. He found he didn't really mind. The slow pace didn't leave his legs quaking, or him begging his partner for more- it left him blissfully carried by Sonic's pace. He'd probably have countless hickies all over his abdomen and thighs by morning. But his fur was dark enough to cover it.

And they were love bites, for sure. They proved sonic loved him dearly. When he left, he could spread his legs out at home and see 'Sonic' written all over his slender form. 

"Atta boy, nice and easy. Keep on making noise~ And let me take care of your problem. It's your first time after all, isn't it?"

His cock throbbed to the sensations; it ached to be stroked, but he didn't pay much mind to it. He hoped the damn thing wouldn't pop out with Sonic right there. Even if it did, he was sure Sonic would take care of it as he'd said—

_Wait—_

"Shadow," Sonic let out with a breathy sigh, catching his breath after kissing the dark hedgehog's flesh for the umpteenth time. The villain pressed himself forward- leaning up to face the anti-hero, who'd snapped to attention at the mention of his name. Sonic smiled and pressed his cheek against Shadow's ear. He exhaled, his voice wanton and wavering as he spoke.

"Please- I need you, Shadow," Shadow squeezed his legs around the blue hero's crotch. As a jolt of pleasure ran through his system, a soft moan was elicited from Sonic. Shadow unintentionally drew them closer together, squeezing tighter. A shiver went down his spine now that the other's body was pressed against his.

Sonic pulled his head away to make eye contact with Shadow; the familiar pair of purple eyes stared up—

Purple..? Shadow frowned. How long had they been purple? He swallowed, starting to realize that the ruby _did_ have something to do with this.

Was Sonic trying to control him while making out with him? The very idea of such certainly brought joy to Shadow's erection— something he'd also neglected noticing until now.

It was incredibly hot if he'd fuck him while controlling him— Was he attracted to being disillusioned? It did sound especially hot for the super hot villain to control _him_ — the anti-hero trying to foil him. It was certainly pleasurable to Shadow, he saw no issues with it if it got him a handsome blue head suckling on his sweet spots.

Besides, he had resistance to control. If this _was_ control, he had snapped out of it momentarily just now, right? If he let himself fall back into it to continue his time with Sonic, there'd be no issue. Sonic could take the wheel back and guide him through everything. He felt enveloped in Sonics warmth; like that blasted ruby was pulling him to crawl back into his spell.

Yet, there was nothing wrong with getting laid. Besides, he'd been brainwashed before, many times. No one had ever made him _like_ it, though. He frowned and shifted his crotch against his lover. He wasn't even sure if this _was_ brainwashing— How could this be brainwashing? Sharp teeth suckled down, the stinging sensation leaving him reeling— Ah, how had he missed that. He was already starting to feel _good_ again. Sonic wasn't brainwashing him— he decided on that for now. Brainwashing didn't feel good. Right now he felt like he was on the verge of seeing stars as the love of his life embraced him. He didn't even have to worry about anything else— he knew Sonic would take care of it. Shadow sighed, leaning himself back. The gesture pulled Sonic's head closer. As the boy continued kissing up near more sensitive regions, a soft purr escaped him in agreement to the pleasurable sensation.

He felt like his skin was on fire. Sonic gasped for air and pulled away. He lifted his form, sitting in front of the other. He grinned and swung his legs on top of the other's lap. He smiled, pushing Shadow's crotch in front of him. Shadows length— star of the show- was front and center. However, the dark hedgehog hadn't even noticed the other's dick drawn to attention. He felt himself redden once again, reminded of how intimate this was— with him and Sonic…

Once again, as if on cue, the other spoke.

"It's just us, isn't it? Me and you, sharing ourselves. I need you to share yourself with me, Shadow... _please_ share everything you have?" 

Oh, he had no right to feel so damn good to see the other like this, but his words confused him. He swallowed, taking a moment to think clearly, his head more than jumbled by now.

"E-everything—I have?" 

"Yourself, baby." Sonic chuckled. He smirked and crawled off of the other. He sat across from the other male and merely reached his hands forward. Settling in favor of sliding his hands up and down the hips of the other. "I want to be inside of you." Shadow felt his ears lower in submission, and blood reached his cheeks again, "I want you to cry out with everything you have, and forget about everything except here, and me. Please, just for one moment, I want to exist with you, Shadow." He hummed and he shut his eyes, resting his head against the other's softly. He smiled, tracing up his thighs, stopping in front of the other's crotch.

Shadow didn't even try to suppress the shout when Sonic grabbed onto him. Shadow stuttered, shutting his eyes as the other being began pumping his length.

"Sonic, wait-!" He scrambled quickly, reaching his hands forward to swat at the other. Chaos, no! He wasn’t ready for this! How could he be ready for something like this? 

He grabbed the other's wrists firmly, holding him back. Shadow found himself freezing up yet again— Sonic's face fell, pink eyes gleaming with sadness and ears flattening against the blue hedgehogs head, his emotions clear as day.

 _Hurt._

"Don't you wanna be mine baby?" Sonic cooed, sadness latching onto the edge of his words. Shadow felt his heart sinking to his chest, he hated the expression he wore. It wasn't that he wasn't okay with this, Sonic had just caught him off guard. Now he was starting to feel bad over his outburst. His hands relaxed their tight grip. Sonic gently guided Shadow's hands back from over his head, before dropping them.

"Good boy."

Shadow blinked, surprised. A comforting kiss on his forehead somehow drove him into a new state of blissful emotion. The comforting gesture brought warmth to him again, erasing his momentary sadness. He felt Sonics hands entangle themselves in his quills, lovingly stroking the stripes in between his fingers and occasionally brushing up against his cheeks.

"I'll take care of it," The blue speedster gazed down at him with such kindness that he felt himself melting against Sonic in a pleasant wave of relaxation. Between the fuzzy feelings in his chest and Sonic's affections, it would have been difficult not to calm down.

"I need you, Shadow. I'll take care of everything for you. I promise." He dragged his hands further down dark fur, while Shadow murmured; a bit disappointed his friendly fingers were gone, he felt the other grip him again.

Shadow inhaled this time, but remained motionless. 

Sonic wore an almost seductive smirk. He brushed his finger across the head of the other's cock, smearing his precum along with his thumb. He began moving his hand in a slow stroke. Shadow murmured something akin to agreement, audibly approving of the sensation, and physically shuddering under the hands of the other.

"I need you _so bad,_ but..." Sonic practically purred, pushing his palm against his dick, drawing out another gasp from him, "I'll wait forever if that's what it takes." The blue hedgehog leaned forward, his hand never leaving its newfound home. He pressed his face up near the other male. Shadow swallowed, staring at the other. He was sweating; his face was cherry red, and he was practically panting under the strokes of the other's hands. He could barely even think now; he found himself sitting still for most of Sonic’s spiel. He was far too engulfed in the heat he felt.

Sonic looked so lovely in contrast. He found himself staring into bubblegum eyes, too drunk off his desire to notice the amused glance he received in return to his hazy gaze. His blue quills weren't bristled or strewn around. They were handsomely tucked in, and Sonic was barely even sweating or moving, he simply observed the mess of the other hedgehog. 

Oh, Shadow looked so messy, didn’t he? How could he allow himself to be so unpresentable to his boyfriend?

A sharp scream was ripped out of him as peach paws squeezed his length. He moaned, collapsing his head back, thrusting his hand into the hold of the other instinctively. He stammered something akin to Sonic's name- he felt his arousal skyrocketing.

He could barely think as he bucked into the others grip, the soft squeezes carrying him in a blissful state. The other hedgehog smiled warmly to Shadow's thick, hungering moans.

“Please— Sonic, I can't,” He rolled his head over against the beat down mattress, a scream erupting from him as he hit his climax. He laid back against the bedding, a soft moan bubbling up from him as Sonic gave his cock another playful squeeze. He shot a drunken gaze to his lover.

“You _can._ I want you, Shadow the Hedgehog— I need you.” He cooed, he felt the heat from the reassurances reach him a little too quickly. “This is what _you_ want.”

Shadow couldn’t help but blush.

Sonic held his flaccid cock in his palms, his cum spattered over peach paws. He wore a devilish smirk and he crawled over. “ _Fuck,_ you’re a mess, Shadow.” He laughed, and he reached over. Shadow's eyes widened as peach palms wiped themselves off onto his stomach. He let out a small groan. He’d have to clean that up later...

Shadow tried his best to think of an insult for the other. Playful banter was their specialty, but he fell flat at the moment. Sonic had… taken care of him just now. Just as he had promised. He wondered for a moment if Sonic valued a promise in the same way he did. 

Sonic _wanted_ him. 

Sonic _needed_ him.

Sonic made him feel alive. He took care of him, he made him feel _good._ What sort of 'villainy' was that? He saw his first love behind bubblegum eyes, he saw lust— that desire. It was amazing to think anyone would want him around after all he’d become.

After all, he was…

The blue speedster smirked, “You’re tired, aren’t you?” Sonic hummed. The assertion was sudden, but he had to admit, his eyes drooped a little at the suggestion. He shook his head. He inhaled a bit nervously, but he responded. For fucks sake, he’d barely caught his breath after the first round.

“Actually, I am tired… Chaos, you got me good...” He sat up. He'd better Chaos Control home and take a warm shower. Clean up the mess—

“Then rest.” Those fiendish peach palms pushed him down on the mattress. His form leaned over and sat on top of his stomach. He felt a small heat pooling at the other being on top of him- shame he was so tired. Although slightly confused, Shadow relaxed into the mattress.

“Okay…“ He agreed softly. He wanted to say more, but he just didn’t have the words. He was so tired and pleasure fogged in the afterglow of his orgasm, he just wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t sure if he saw the glint in peach palms correctly. Either way, it didn’t matter. He was out like a light in seconds.


End file.
